Human capital management (HCM) systems or human resource (HR) systems help organizations manage human resources. Traditionally, these systems are optimized for producing extensive reports, for instance for accounting or for end-of-year reporting purposes. Extensive reports of this form are necessary, but are not useful for assisting managers in day-to-day decision-making. If a manager wants to know a piece of aggregate information, for example the average salary of his group or number of workers at a given location, he must download the tables of information into on offline data analysis program and manually extract the desired pieces of information. This is time-consuming, requires expertise on the part of the user, and requires the data to be taken off-line, creating the possibility that it will become out of date as the user is examining it. Additionally, if a user is interested in exploring related pieces of information in the database, for example going from an employee to his manager to her work location, contact information, and other employees reporting to her, the user must manually search from one piece of data to the next in the tables.